Sid The Zombie So Much For Girl Power
by Rock Raider
Summary: For as long as anybody can remember the Squirrel Scouts have given the Bean Scouts nothing but grief. Well now, somebody from their past is back to make them pay for it. Rated for blood, violence, & death. Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:All I own here is Sid, the local police, & the military. Itchy Island, Leakey Lake, Patsy, Nina, Gretchen, Susie Honey, Tootie Tootie, Almondine, Amber, Jane Doe, Ms. Mucus, Acorn Flats, & the Acorn Mobile all belong to Joe Murrey. Kelly belongs to Fluffturf373. The only other thing I own is this story.

**Sid The Zombie. So Much For Girl Power.**

By:Rock Raider.

Acorn Flats. A girl scout camp on the edge of Leakey Lake. The scouts there were known as Squirrel Scouts. The camp was all pink, with brown roofs. The girls there had a lot to do, arts & crafts, campfires, nature hikes, volleyball, soccer, pine cone sitting, tea parties, croquet, & many more things. However, 1 particularly favoured sport of the Squirrel Scouts was making fun of the Bean Scouts of Camp Kidney, a more underfunded camp on the other side of the lake. While the Squirrel Scouts HAVE had rare moments where they were nice to the Bean Scouts, for the most part, they considered the Bean Scouts inferior to them in every single aspect except idiocy. They would pull pranks on them on occasion, or even take things from them, like their cabins' flags. However, even they had their limits as to how much they would mistreat the Bean Scouts. The closest known case was when Miss Mucus tried to make the Bean Scouts unfit to pass Commander Hoo-Haa's health inspections so Camp Kidney would be shut down. However, there was another mistreatment of Bean Scouts that was never spoken about by the Denmother, or Miss Mucus. Little did they know, their scouts were gonna pay for that mistreatment.

Itchy Island. An island in Leakey Lake that was home to a host of things, mostly swarming hordes of mosquitos. It had the old remains of a camp site that Tommy & Timmy used for 60 years as when they were looking for the treasure that the mosquitoes kept. However, what nobody knew was that it held a secret buried beneath the soil. A deep dark secret of Acorn Flats' that could spell the end for the Squirrel Scouts. & thus, it was unfortunate that the Squirrel Scouts were on a nature walk on Itchy Island. A tall doe in a blue Squirrel Scouts Uniform with blue Squirrel Scout hat was in the lead with all the Squirrel Scouts following close behind.

"Come along, Squirrel Scouts." She replied. "We're approaching a fork in the road."

"Yes, Denmother." The Squirrel Scouts said in unison. They stopped at the same fork in the road that Lazlo & Clam did when they were looking for the Leakey Treasure, & noticed that Raj was gone. Jane pulled out a map of Itchy Island & looked at it. After a while, she looked to the Squirrel Scouts behind her & pointed to the right.

"This way." She said. All the Squirrel Scouts followed her. However, a white-furred rabbit Squirrel Scout in the back noticed her shoelace was undone. She bent down to tie it, when an owl Squirrel Scout with black hair & glasses turned & looked back, noticing her.

"Francine, why are you holding back?" She asked. The white rabbit, Francine, looked up at her.

"My shoelace is untied." She said. The own person got kind of a look of impatience.

"Well, don't take too long, ok?" She asked. "We're kinda falling behind." Francine also got a look of impatience on her face.

"Relax, Almondine." She said. "It won't take long." Francine went back to tying her shoe. She was finishing off when.

BOOM!

A grey/green-furred hand burst forth from the ground near Francine's foot, causing both Squirrel Scouts to jump.

"AAGH!" Francine shouted.

"OH MY GOODNESS!" Almondine shouted, they both quickly distanced themselves from the hand as it was followed by the rest of the body. The head of a squirrel with grey fur & green skin emerged from the ground, followed by the other hand, which it used to push himself out of the ground up to its waist. It then pulled 1 leg out of the ground, which it set on the side of the hole. It then pulled the other leg free & set it on the other side. The squirrel then rose to an upright position, & lifted its tail out of the ground. The 2 Squirrel Scouts then got a good look at the squirrel. It was dressed in a tattered & dirty Bean Scout uniform, indicating it was a male. The right sleeve of the dirt-covered shirt was completely gone, & they could see the ripped stitching. The other sleeve had the end gone, showing off the stitching. There was a hole in the shirt that showed off some of his fur, & the green skin showing through, along with a hole in his chest big enough to fit a hand inside of it, & the bottom of his shirt was slightly up, showing a small amount of his green skin covered in grey fur. His pants were also dirty, & half of the bottom of the right leg was completely gone, showing the dirty sock, which also had a piece missing, about the size of a thumb. On the upper part of the same leg had a large hole in it, made by the piece of pants cloth hanging down, showing off the skin. The bottom of the other leg also had some tears in it, showing off his dirty sock. His shoes also had dirt all over them. His neckerchief was wrinkled, ruffled, & just as dirty as the rest of him. His face was also very disturbing. His cheeks were pressed up against his face, making him look starved, his teeth were yellow & rotten, his right eyeball was rolled upwards as the top eyelid covered it up slightly, while the left eyeball was normal. His left ear had a piece missing, & his hat was dirty & had a large rip on the left side, so large that the hat could double as a makeshift puppet. His tail was also dirty, but looked grey, considering how thin squirrels' tails are. However, the fur on it was covered in split ends & had large holes in it. Also, his neck seemed slightly uneven, as if his neck was broken. He stood with his left arm was up to his chest while the right arm hung down, & his knees bent. The Squirrel Scouts, however, looked at him in the same fashion all Squirrel Scouts look at Bean Scouts.

"Ugh, it's just a Bean Scout." Francine retorted to Almondine. She then turned to the squirrel. "What were you doing buried in the ground?"

"Probably just some cheap attempt to scare us." Almondine replied. She then turned to the squirrel & pointed at him. "Who do you think you are, scaring us like that?" She asked. "You Bean Scouts are all the same. Weird, childish, & really gross." Francine pointed at him too.

"Yeah, go on, Bean Scout." Francine shouted at him. "Get outta here! BEFORE we force you into a tea party!" The squirrel, however, looked at her & let out a small groan. Francine got kinda annoyed at that & walked right up to him.

"What was that groan?" She asked him through her teeth. The squirrel turned so his whole body was facing her, he then swung his body to bring his hanging arm up above his body & swing it like a whip, smacking Francine in the side of the head, scratching her temple, & spilling some of Francine's blood on the ground, causing Almondine to gasp in fright. Francine recoiled & stepped back a bit from the attack, she then started to swing her upper body around in circles in a dizzied stupor. Almondine looked at her, then angrily back at the Bean Scout.

"What was that for?" She asked him, angrily. "I think she's having some kind of brain seizure! I have to find some way of relieving the pressure in her head!" The squirrel just smiled & pointed to himself. Almondine cocked her head at him. "You saying you know a way?" She asked. The squirrel nodded & turned to Francine. He grabbed her head & reared his head back.

"Nnyargh!" The squirrel grunted as he brought his head forward & bit down really hard on Francine's head, his teeth penetrating her skull, causing large amounts of blood to spurt out.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Francine shrieked as the squirrel bit into her skull. Blood spilled out of her head & onto the ground. She wrestled with the squirrel as it moved his head around, creating a hole in hers. Almondine could only watch in horror as Francine was being killed by this squirrel. The squirrel then bit down even further & bit into her brain, which he then ripped out with his teeth, killing her, & causing a large spurt of blood to out of her head & pool on the ground. Francine's body went limp & the squirrel let it drop to the ground as he swallowed her brain whole. Almondine looked at Francine's body, then at the squirrel that just killed her.

"You… just killed her." Almondine said, pointing at him. "You killed my friend!" She took a couple steps back, then turned & ran down the right path.

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." The squirrel groaned as she ran. The squirrel started to follow her, walking with the right foot forward & the left foot stopping right next to the other. He only got in 5 steps maximum before he heard a female groan behind him. He turned his whole body around & saw Francine's body standing up. Francine was now standing in the same fashion as the squirrel that killed her. Knees bent, right arm hanging down, left arm held up with the hand to her chest. Her right upper eyelid was also lowered over her eye, covering half of it. She simply stood there, as if having nothing to do. The squirrel brought both his hands up to his mouth & stuck both index fingers in, whistling to Francine. Francine grunted & looked in his direction, then started walking in his direction in the same fashion he did. He then swung his hanging hand up & swung it in a "come here" way. He then turned around & started walking down the path Almondine ran down, with Francine following him.

"Come on, Squirrel Scouts. Everybody pick a boat."

The Squirrel Scouts had just finished their nature hike & were talking to each other about it. The Squirrel Scouts were getting on boats & rowing back to Acorn Flats. 5 Squirrel Scouts were currently in the process of approaching their boats, with 1, a duck, already in 1 of the boats, when the tiger girl noticed something. The others, a rhino, a lamb, a cat, & a wolf noticed & looked at her.

"Uh, Ashley?" The wolf asked. "Something wrong?" The tiger, Ashley turned to the wolf.

"Yeah." She said. "Almondine & Francine aren't here yet, & I heard them screaming a little while ago. You think something happened to them?" They all looked into the woods.

"Well, if something did, we should probably go find her." The wolf replied. They then heard rustling & turned in its direction. They looked & saw a bush, which Almondine emerged from. She ran towards the Squirrel Scouts with a look of fright on her face.

"Almondine?" Ashley asked. "What is it? Where's Francine? Is she lost on the island? Should we form a search party?" Almondine faced them all, a look of fear fixed on her face with tears running down her face.

"No, guys." She said. "We saw a Bean Scout come out of the ground." The Squirrel Scouts then looked at her, perplexed.

"A Bean Scout, Almondine?" The tiger asked her.

"Yeah." Almondine said. "We thought he buried himself there to launch some kind of surprise prank on us, but when Francine asked him about it, he attacked her." The Squirrel Scouts' yes all widened at this.

"What do you mean he attacked Francine, Almondine?" The tiger asked.

"Well, he walked right up to her in a weird way, then he hit the side of her head really hard, causing her to bleed." Almondine explained. This caused the other Squirrel Scouts to gasp.

"He did?" The wolf asked. Almondine nodded.

"Then, when she was in a daze, he grabbed her head & bit down on it, right into her skull. He then tore a hole in her head." Almondine said. Tears started to form in her eyes. "I could only watch in horror & hear her horrified scream as he ripped her brain out, swallowed it whole, & let her just drop to the ground." She then broke down a bit & sobbed. The Squirrel Scouts stared at her, shocked.

"You mean Francine's… " The wolf asked, shocked. "Dead?" Almondine looked up at them, teary-eyed, & nodded. The Squirrel Scouts were all horrified & saddened by this. They had just lost 1 of their friends to a Bean Scout, whom, according to Almondine, came right out of the ground. Right now, they were just lamenting the loss of a good friend, & hugging each other for comfort. After a while of doing this, they heard moaning & groaning coming from the path Almondine just took.

"What was that noise?" The rhino asked. Almondine then got a look of horror.

"Oh no." She said. "It's him." Sure enough, the squirrel who killed Francine came walking down the path towards them, walking in a limping/skipping-like fashion with Francine close by, walking in the same fashion. The Squirrel Scouts looked at them.

"That's the Bean Scout?" The tiger asked, pointing at him. Almondine looked at her & nodded. The Squirrel Scouts except for Almondine all looked at them. "He doesn't look so tough." The Tiger said, smirking. "I can take him easy." They then noticed Francine with him. "Hey, Francine!" She shouted. "What are you doing with that Bean Scout?" Francine then started walking towards the tiger as the tiger approached her. "Come on." The Tiger said. "Let's leave this island & that Bean Scout & get back to Acorn Flats." However, as Francine got close enough, she grabbed the tiger's head. "Hey what're you doi-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The tiger started screaming as Francine bit into her skull. Blood spurted out of her head as Francine tore into her skull, creating a large hole. Francine then bit down deeper into the tiger's head & ripped out her brain, making a huge wad of blood burst from her head, killing her. Francine swallowed the brain whole, dropping the tiger's dead body to the ground. The Squirrel Scouts saw what just happened, & found it unbelievable. Francine had killed a Squirrel Scout in front of them. They just looked at Francine in fear, at the dead body of the Squirrel Scout she just killed, then at the Bean Scout. The wolf angrily pointed at him accusingly.

"YOU put Francine up to this, didn't you?" She shouted at him. "You ordered Francine to kill Tina by eating her brain, didn't you?" The squirrel just smiled & nodded, letting out a moan. This caused all the Squirrel Scouts, minus Almondine & the duck in the boat, to march right up to the squirrel & form a large group in front of him. The wolf turned to Almondine & the duck.

"Sarah, get Almondine to Acorn Flats." She said, then turned to face the squirrel. "We'll deal with this Bean Scout." The duck, Sarah, nodded.

"Ok, Kelly." She said, then turned to Almondine. "C'mon, Almondine, let's go." Almondine looked at her, & walked quickly over to the boat, & onto it. She sat down in the boat & Sarah got out. She walked over to the part of the boat that was on land & pushed it off into the water. She then climbed back in, went over to her side, grabbed a paddle, & started rowing off towards Acorn Flats. Meanwhile, the other Squirrel Scouts all ganged up on the Bean Scout.

"Alright, you." The wolf, Kelly, said. "Fess up. Why'd you make Francine kill Tina?" The squirrel just stared at them. Kelly crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Oh, not talking huh?" She asked. "Alright then, guess we'll have to take you to Acorn Flats to question ya. What're ya gonna do about that?" She soon got her answer. The squirrel lifted up his hanging arm & raised the leg underneath it. He then brought both down & unleashed a huge fart, creating a green noxious cloud of methane that overwhelmed all the Squirrel Scouts, causing them to cover their noses & shut their eyes really tight.

"AAAAAAAAAGH! NASTY!" The lamb shrieked.

"WHAT WAS HE EATING? The rhino shrieled.

"THAT'S HORRIBLE!" Kelly shouted.

"MY EYES!" The cat yelled, tears streaming from her eyes. The squirrel walked up to the lamb & grabbed her head, he then bit down into it, causing blood to spurt out of her head.

"OW!" She shouted "Hey, quit it! That hurts!" The squirrel bit further into the hole in her head he made & ripped her brain out, causing a large amount of blood to burst from the hole, killing her. He swallowed the brain whole & dropped the corpse to the ground. He was then joined by Francine & the tiger, Tina, now much like Francine. Tina grabbed the cat's head & bit down on it, causing a large amount of blood to spurt out of her head, creating a large hole in it.

"Tina, what're you doi-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The cat shouted as blood spilled out of her head. Tina bit down further into her head, biting into her brain. She then ripped it out of her head, causing a large amount of blood to burst free from her head, killing her. Tina swallowed the brain whole & dropped the cat to the ground. Francine grabbed the rhino's head & bit down on it, causing blood to spurt out of her head.

"OWW!" The rhino shouted. "Stop that! You're killing me!" Francine continued biting, creating a hole in the rhino's head. She then bit further in, biting into her brain. Francine then ripped the brain out of the rhino's head, causing a large amount of blood to burst out of her head, killing her. Francine swallowed the brain whole, dropping the rhino's body to the ground. The squirrel then walked up to Kelly, grabbed her head, & bit into it, causing a large amount of blood to spurt out of her head.

"AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" Kelly shouted. "I'm gonna die!" The squirrel created a hole in her head & bit down into her brain. He then ripped her brain from her head, causing a large amount of blood to burst out of her head, killing her. The squirrel swallowed the brain & dropped Kelly's body to the ground. It was that time that the lamb's body let out a groan & sat up. She got up & stood in the same pose as the squirrel. The cat got up & had both her arms up to her chest. The rhino got up with both her arms flopped down. Kelly was the last to stand. She stood up, standing in the same pose as the Bean Scout. The Bean Scout looked over at the boats & walked over to them. He turned to face the Squirrel Scouts & put both index fingers in his mouth, whistling to the scouts. The scouts all grunted, looking in his direction & seeing him swing his dangling arm up in a "come here" gesture. They all then started shambling towards him like zombies. They all stopped in front of him & he looked at them. He looked at the boats, taking note of the number of them, being 3. He then turned to the Squirrel Scouts & walked over to them. He got behind Kelly & shoved her towards a boat. He then got behind Tina & shoved her towards the same boat. He got behind the rhino & shoved her toward another boat. He got behind the cat & shoved her towards the same boat as the rhino. He got behind Francine & shoved her towards the last boat. He then got behind the lamb & shoved her towards the same boat as Francine. He then got on Kelly & Tina's boat & got up to the front. He looked at Acorn Flats.

"Aaaacoooooorrnnn Fffllaaaaaaaaaatssssssss." He groaned. He looked at it, his face changing to show a bit of anger, as if he experienced something there that made him want to destroy it all. He pointed his non-dangling arm at Acorn Flats & let out a signaling groan that made all the Squirrel Scouts pick up the paddles in the boats & start rowing towards Acorn Flats. Meanwhile, in the huge tower at Acorn Flats, a green anteater was watching the approaching boats. She spotted the Bean Scout & put down the binoculars. She turned to a large yellow warthog wearing a blue suit & an cap with "Acorn Flats" on it.

"Miss Mucus." She said. "We have 3 canoes approaching the camp. The passengers are 6 Squirrel Scouts, & 1 Bean Scout at the front of 1 of them." The warthog, Miss Mucus, turned to her & approached her.

"What could Squirrel Scouts want with a single Bean Scout?" She asked.

"That's the weird part." The warthog said, sounding weirded out. "The Bean Scout appears to be commanding the Squirrel Scouts who are with him." Miss Mucus looked at her, surprised.

"What?" She shouted, then snatched the binoculars out of her hands. "Give me those!" She shouted. She walked over to the side & peered out at the canoes. She saw the Bean Scout & got a look of surprise. She then smiled evilly, as if she knew him. She gave the binoculars back to the anteater. "Hold yer fire." She said. "I'll deal with him myself." The anteater saluted her.

"Yes, maam." She said, then walked off. Miss Mucus turned to the edge of the tower & looked out at the boats.

"Well well." She said. "Never thought Ah'd see your face 'round here again. It'll be nice to catch up on ol' times." She watched as the boats approached Acorn Flats.


	2. Arrival at Acorn Flats

Sarah & Almondine had just reached the shores of Acorn Flats, & were now being greeted by a small group of Squirrel Scouts. A hippo, a peacock, an otter, & a yellow raccoon. They all walked up to the dock & noticed Sarah helping a shocked with fear Almondine off of the boat. The group walked over to them.

"Sarah, Almondine." The otter said. "What kept you?" She then noticed the others hadn't gotten there yet. "& where're Tabby, Tina, Kelly, Francine, Betty, & Kathy?" Sarah & Almondine looked at them. Sarah nervously trying to think up a reason, while Almondine had tears forming in her eyes, knowing what might've happened to them.

"They'll, uuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…" She said. "Be here." All the Squirrel Scouts just looked at the 2 suspiciouly.

"Uhhh, right." The peacock said, then noticed Almondine. "Hey, what's with Almondine?" She asked. The other Squirrel Scouts then noticed.

"Hey, yeah." The otter said. "She looks like she saw a monster on Itchy Island."

"Naw, probably just some dumb Bean Scout's butt." The yellow raccoon said, prompting everybody but Sarah & Almondine to laugh.

"N-n-no." Almondine stuttered in fright. "S-something f-f-f-far worse." The Squirrel Scouts looked at her, looking confused.

"What would that be?" The hippo asked.

"Something evil." Almondine replied in a cold & quivering tone. "Something h-h-horrible." She shook. "Something that I'll remember for the rest of my life." The Squirrel Scouts all eyed her.

"I repeat, what might that be." The hippo asked again. It was then that the peacock looked out & saw the canoes.

"Hey, isn't that them?" She asked, pointing at the canoes. All the Squirrel Scouts looked out & saw the Bean Scout & the Squirrel Scouts he killed rowing towards the docks in the canoes. They just watched in confusion, & Almondine in fright, as they all rowed right up to the docks. The Bean Scout got out first & turned to the Squirrel Scouts. He put both his index fingers in his mouth & whistled, prompting all the Squirrel Scouts to climb out of their boats. The Squirrel Scouts just continued looking.

"Hey, girls." The peacock shouted to the Squirrel Scout who were with the Bean Scout. "What do you think you're doing with that Bean Scout? & why are you acting like the guy's your leader?"

"Yeah." The yellow raccoon asked. "You're hanging out with the riff raff from across the lake, & we Squirrel Scouts are FAR above that."

"Oh yeah." The otter agreed.

"Couldn't be any truer." The hippo replied.

"Quite right." The peacock chimed in. Almondine, however, was frightened, especially after what she saw the Bean Scout do to Francine on the island. She feared for all of the Squirrel Scouts around her. The Bean Scout let out a small moan, prompting the Squirrel Scouts to look at him, like he insulted them.

"What was that about?" The peacock asked him, sounding insulted. She started to walk up to the squirrel, when Almondine remembered what happened to Francine when she did the exact same thing. She then raised her hand towards the peacock.

"MARY, STOP!" She shrieked. The peacock, Mary, looked at her.

"What is it, Almondine?" She asked. Almondine pointed at Francine.

"Don't get close to that scout." She said. "If you do, you could end up like Francine there." Mary looked at Francine, noticing how she looked. She was slightly shocked at this.

"Why, Francine." Mary replied. "What happened to you? You look simply dreadful." Francine just let out a moan. The Bean Scout looked at this, & got an evil smile. He shambled over to Francine & got behind her, which confused all the Squirrel Scouts.

"What is he doing?" The hippo asked.

"What could he want with Francine?" The otter asked. The Bean Scout turned so his body was facing Francine, & he pushed her towards the Squirrel Scouts. Francine stumbled a bit, but then regained her balance & began shambling towards the Squirrel Scouts, who saw what the Bean Scout did, & were a little miffed by it.

"What was that about." The otter asked, annoyed.

"Why did he just shove Francine?" The yellow raccoon asked. Almondine looked at Francine approaching Mary, & remember what happened when she approached Tina.

"Oh no." She muttered to herself. She ran towards Francine & rammed into her, knocking her off of her feet. Mary just looked at the 2, totally confused.

"Almondine, what was that all about?" She asked. Almondine looked at her.

"Something is obviously wrong with Francine in terms of health." She replied. Francine then sat up & started to reach for Almondine. Almondine heard the groan & turned to see Francine reaching for her. She immediately retracted & avoided the hands, causing them to flop down. Her head also flopped forward so the Squirrel Scouts could see something that would haunt them for life, the hole in Francine's head that the Bean Scout made when he killed her. All of the Squirrel Scouts gasped in fright when they saw this.

"Francine, what is that?" Mary asked, pointing at the hole.

"Where'd she get that hole in her head?" The yellow raccoon asked.

"It must've been painful." The hippo replied.

"Who gave you that?" The otter asked. Francine just let out a moan, now standing. The Squirrel Scouts just stared at her, confused.

"What does that mean?" The yellow raccoon asked. Francine then took a couple steps towards Mary, who noticed.

"Francine, what are you…" Before Mary could finish her question, Francine swung her hanging arm around like the squirrel who killed her & hit her in the side of the head, causing blood to spill on the dock.

"OW!" Mary shouted, clutching the side of her head. The other Squirrel Scouts gasped at the sight.

"Oh my goodness, blood." The hippo shouted.

"Mary's bleeding!" The otter replied. Mary looked over at her friends, then at the ground, seeing the blood that was spilled. She looked quite frightened at this, then removed her hand from the side of her head, looking at it, & the blood on it. Her eyes widened at the shock of seeing blood on her hand. She looked at Francine in shock.

"Francine." She said. "You hit me. Why?"

"Yeah, Francine." The hippo chimed in. "Why'd you hit Mary?" The yellow raccoon then caught the squirrel Bean Scout in her eye & looked at him. She then got an angry look in her face & pointed right at him.

"YOU!" She shouted at the squirrel, accusingly. "You must've done something to Francine to make her do that, didn't you?" The other Squirrel Scouts all looked at her, then back at him.

"The squirrel Bean Scout?" The hippo asked her. The yellow raccoon looked at her.

"Of course." She said. "Who else but a Bean Scout would teach a Squirrel Scout things like that?" The other Squirrel Scouts, including Mary, looked at him angrily. Mary walked right up to him.

"You." She said, pointing at the Bean Scout angrily. "What did you fill Francine's mind with? What did you teach our friend?" Sid, paused a while, then smirked. He swung his limp arm like he did with Francine & smacked Mary in the head, right where Francine smacked her earlier, totally taking that piece of her skin off. He then swung his other arm upward, smacking her in the lower jaw, causing her to bleed more. He then swung his limp arm & smacked her in the face, making her lose even more blood. Finally, he brought his other arm & smacked her in the face 1 last time, breaking her neck, prompting a gurgling sound from her, & causing her to fall on her back. The Squirrel Scouts were all shocked at this. They looked at the Bean Scout.

"Y… you killed her." The yellow raccoon said. "You killed our friend." The Bean Scout nodded. He then moved towards the Squirrel Scouts, causing them all to scream & run off in different directions. Sid just stopped at the edge of the dock & watched them run off screaming like banshees. He then turned around to see Mary sit up, groaning, then stand up. She stood in the same fashion as all the others, knees bent, right hand up to her chest, right arm hanging down. She also had her head hanging on an odd angle since her neck had been broken. He brought his 2 hands up to his mouth & placed both index fingers inside it, whistling to the scouts he killed, causing them all to lumber in his direction like zombies. He then turned towards the camp & gazed at it. Looking at the camp stirred feelings of hate inside him, as if something happened there that put him in the ground in the first place. His eyes shifted to show anger, well, his right eye did, but his left eyelid was all wrong, so both sides of the eyelid was down, making him look bored on the left side, but angry on the right side. He walked towards the camp, the Squirrel Scouts in tow. The Bean Scout ended up in what appeared to be the middle of the camp. There was Acorn Flats' flag on a tall pole in the middle of the area, there were pink & brown cabins all around, & Squirrel Scouts were all walking around. Some were standing around, talking amongst each other. While the Squirrel Scouts went off in towards all the other Squirrel Scouts, the Bean Scout walked up to a mole Squirrel Scout with blonde hair who was walking by, her back turned to him, not even knowing he was there. He then grabbed her head & bit down on it, causing blood to spurt out of it in large amounts.

"OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW!" She screamed in pain, getting the attention of the other Squirrel Scouts.

"Look, a Bean Scout!" 1 of them shouted. The Bean Scout then reached the Squirrel Scout's brain & ripped it out of her head, killing her, & causing a large amount of blood to spurt from her head. He swallowed the brain & let the body fall to the ground. This sight caused all the Squirrel Scouts to stare on in fright at what just happened.

"He just killed Margaret!" 1 of them shouted. The Bean Scout lumbered away from her body, towards all the living Squirrel Scouts, right arm extended, limping arm swinging around to his lumbering. The Squirrel Scouts all started screaming at this & began running away in panic. Well, some of them did, others tried to confront him, mad at what he just did. He noticed a mouse scout marching right up to him with an angry look plastered on his face.

"Hey, you." She said. The Bean Scout shambled towards her. Upon getting close enough to her, the Bean Scout sqing his limp arm like a whip, hitting the Squirrel Scout just above her eye.

"UGH!" She moaned. The Bean Scout then swung his other arm up, hitting her underneath the head, breaking her neck & killing her..

"GLAAGH!" She gurgled, landing on her back. The mole Squirrel Scout that got its brain eaten then stood up & began to go towards a nearby red weasel Squirrel Scout. She reached under her arms & lifted her up off the ground.

"Hey, put dow-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The girl screamed as Margaret bit into her head, making blood spurt freely from her head. Her legs kicked about in the air & her hands hit Margaret, trying to make him let go. It proved to be in vain as Margaret tore her head open & dragged her brain into her mouth with her teeth. She then ripped the brain from her head, killing her & causing a large amount of blood to spurt out, & put the body back on her feet, where it then flopped to the ground like a ragdoll. The Bean Scout, along with Kelly & Tina, began shambling towards 2 Squirrel Scouts who were running away. The Bean Scout then felt his legs get more limber & he began a sprint towards the scouts. Once he was close enough, he raised his limp arm & the leg underneath & brought then both down, unleashing a huge fart, stunning the Squirrel Scouts enough to make them stop running & cover their noses.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" WHAT IS THAT HORRIBLE SMELL?" The blue bear Squirrel Scout asked.

"THAT'S DISGUSTING!" The ostrich Squirrel Scout asked. The Bean Scout shambled over to the blue bear & bit into her head, causing blood to spurt out.

"OW! OW! STOP THAT!" She shouted. The Bean Scout just bit into her skull, creating a hole in her head. He then bit into her brain & ripped it out with his teeth, killing her, & causing a large amount of blood to spurt out of her head. He then let her fall to the ground. Tina shambled up to the ostrich & grabbed her head. She then bit into it as hard as she could.

"But, Tina!" She shouted. "We're friends!" Tina then bit a hole into her head & bit into her brain. She then ripped it out of her head, causing a large amount of blood to spurt out of her head, killing her. She then dropped the body to the ground. The 3 then left the bodies & joined the group of zombies. The red weasel zombie just ripped the brain out of a pig Squirrel Scout, causing a large amount of blood to spurt from her head, killing her. She then swallowed the brain & let the body flop onto the ground, dead. A yellow rabbit Squirrel Scout with red hair ran up to the Bean Scout.

"You're gonna pay for this, punk!" She shouted. She punched the Bean Scout in the face, causing him to reel a bit. He however, countered with a good hard swinging of his limp arm, which hit her in the forehead, causing it to bleed. He then swung his other arm upward, hitting her in the right arm, which tore it clean off, then in the neck, breaking it. She fell on her back, dead. The Bean Scout then continued on, he & the zombie Squirrel Scouts shambled off towards a path between 2 cabins. However, the otter, the yellow raccoon, & the hippo from before were there, armed. The yellow otter was holding an archer's bow with a quill of arrows slung on her back, the otter had a slingshot & a pack of big sharp rocks, & the hippo had a large club with several nails in it.

"Hold it right there!" The yellow raccoon shouted at the Bean Scout.

"You aren't going anywhere!" The hippo shouted.

"We told the other Squirrel Scouts about you & what you're doing, & they're arming themselves just like us." The otter said, pointing her thumb over her shoulder. "So don't think you can just walk in & eat their brains." The yellow raccoon then pulled an arrow out of the quill on her back & put it next to the bow, aligning the end with the feather with the string, & pulled it back, along with the string, stretching it.

"Not like you'll ever get that far anyway." She replied. "You'll be back in the cold cold ground in 3 seconds flat." She then turned to the others. "Ready, girls?" She asked. The otter pulls out a large rock with sharp edges from her bag & places it on the rubber band, which she stretches back.

"Ready." She said. The hippo then patted her hand with the part of the bat not covered with nails.

"Ready." She said.

"Then let's get them!" The yellow raccoon shouted. She released the arrow, sending it flying towards the Bean Scout. The arrow just nicked his arm & he kept going, along with all the Squirrel Scouts he zombified. The hippo ran up to the Bean Scout & smacked him with the bat. He reeled from it, but smacked her back. She reeled from that attack, & while she did, the Bean Scout grabbed her head & bit into it, causing blood to spurt out from the fresh wound.

"NO!" She shouted. "MY BRAIN!" The Bean Scout then bit into her brain & ripped it from her head, killing her, & causing a large amount of blood to burst from the wound & from her mouth. He then let the body fall to the ground. The otter scout let loose the rock from her slingshot, which hit the recently zombified yellow rabbit Squirrel Scout in the head, making her stumble a bit before continuing towards the 2 remaining Squirrel Scouts. The Bean Scout shambled towards them as they backed up. The otter made a little sprint to her left, & then continued to fire rocks at the zombies. The Bean Scout then broke into a sprint towards the 2 Squirrel Scouts firing at him. Once close enough, he lifted up his limp arm & the leg underneath it, & then brought both down, unleashing a huge fart near the 2 Squirrel Scouts, stunning them, & causing them both to cover their noses.

"AAAAAAHH!" The otter shouted in disgust.

"THAT'S AWFUL!" The yellow raccoon shouted, trying to block the horrid smell from her nostrils. The Bean Scout then walked up to the otter & grabbed her head, biting it hard, causing blood to spurt out of the wound.

"HE'S EATING MY BRAIN!" She shouted as he bit into her skull, creating a hole in her head. He then bit into her brain, ripping it out of her skull, killing her & causing a large amount of blood to spill from her mouth & spurt out of her skull. He then dropped the body to the ground.

"The pain!" The yellow raccoon shouted as the blue bear Squirrel Scout bit into her skull, causing blood to spurt out of her head & spill on the ground. The 2 wrestled, but the bear Squirrel Scout won by biting a hole in her head, & then biting into her brain & ripping it from her head, killing her, & causing a large amount of blood to spurt from her head. The blue bear then dropped the body to the ground before joining the rest of the zombie horde. The Bean Scout lead the zombies down the path to a part of Acorn Flats close to the shore with a fireplace. 4 Squirrel Scouts were seated around the fireplace, an emu, a coyote, a canary, & a golden retriever, the emu roasting a marshmallow, & the coyote roasting a hot dog. The fire appears to be small.

"Ah man." The emu said, sounding kinda annoyed. "My dog's barely cooked at all."

"Same for my marshmallow." The coyote said, sadly looking at the marshmallow. "Does anybody have a match so we can make the fire bigger?" The Bean Scout was watching this & began to scratch his chin in a pondering manner.

"Hey you."

The Bean Scout heard a voice to his right & saw a pink-haired mongoose with brown fur standing right next to him, & not looking too happy to see him. The Bean Scout turned his body to face the mongoose so she could see all of him. The mongoose's eyes immediately fell on the hole in his chest & she jumped at it.

"Aaah!" She cried at seeing the hole. She then looked back up at the Bean Scout's face. "I was gonna ask you what you were doing polluting Acorn Flats with your presence, but now I want to know how you got that huge hole in your chest. I mean seriously, I can see your heart." She then squinted her eyes & looked into the hole. "Hey, is your heart on fire?" She asked. "I think I see it burning or something." The Bean Scout looked down at the hole in his chest, then over at the Squirrel Scouts around the fireplace, & got an idea, prompting him to smile a bit. He turned his body to face the fireplace & reached into his chest, pulling out his heart, which had flames seeping out of it. He flung the heart right at the campfire, & it landed right inside of the flames. The pink-haired mongoose watched the heart land in the fireplace, then looked back at the Bean Scout who threw it. "Wasn't that your heart?" She asked. Meanwhile, the Squirrel Scouts had recoiled a bit from the heart that landed in the fire.

"What is that thing?" The emu scout asked.

"Looks like somebody's heart." The golden retriever said, poking the heart with a stick.

"How can you lose a heart?" The canary asked, sounding kinda confused.

"Well, whoever lost it is probably dying now." The coyote said. However, the Bean Scout nearby smiled evilly & snapped his fingers, which caused the heart to explode in a huge flame, which engulfed all the Squirrel Scouts sitting around the fireplace. The Squirrel Scouts around the fireplace were all caught in the blast & sent flying everywhere in flames, screaming horribly.

"IT BURNS!" The coyote shouted.

"HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT!" The canary shrieked. The pink-haired mongoose saw the whole event unfold before her in fright. She turned back to the Bean Scout in fright at what he just did.

"D… did you just?" She asked, too frightened to finish the question. The Bean Scout looked at her, still smiling, & nodded. He then lunged at her, left arm extended.

"Nnyaagh!" He grunted, reaching to grab the Squirrel Scout.

"AAAAHHHH!" She shrieked. She ducked backwards, avoiding his reach, & ran behind a rain barrel, which she knocked over, drenching the Bean Scout & knocking him off his feet & onto his back. She then turned & ran away between 2 cabins. The Bean Scout sat up & saw 3 zombies following her. He then stood up & picked his hat off his head, wringing it out & then placing it back on his head. He then turned to the other zombies & whistled to them, prompting them to follow him as he followed the 3 that went after the mongoose. When he got out from between the houses on the other side of them, he noticed the other 3 zombies wandering around. The rest went off toward the Squirrel Scouts wandering around, seemingly unaware of the oncoming undead Squirrel Scouts.

"Look, there he is."

The Bean Scout swing his body to his left & saw the pink-haired mongoose in company with a crocodile with blonde hair curling at the ends, & a red-headed giraffe with glasses. They all had their arms crossed over their chests & had stern looks on their faces, except the pink-haired mongoose, who seemed to be cowering behind the 2.

"So this is the guy, Patsy?" The croc asked the pink-haired mongoose, aka, Patsy.

"Yeah, that's him, girls." Patsy replied, sounding kind of alarmed.

"Exactly what do you think you're doing in Acorn Flats, Bean Scout?" The giraffe asked, pointing a finger at him. The croc then marched right up to the Bean Scout & looked him in the eye.

"Yeah." She said. "This is our camp. & do you know what we do to Bean Scouts who come into our camp?"

"Nyeh gyuh?" The Bean Scout moaned. The Squirrel Scouts just looked at him, not making sense of what he said.

"Uuh, no." The croc said, shifting her ryes from left to right. Something then caught her eye. She smiled at the Bean Scout evilly & pointed up at the sky behind him. "We do that to Bean Scouts." The Bean Scout looked up at the sky behind him & saw what looked like a watermelon flying at him. All 3 Squirrel Scouts smiled evilly at him, expecting to see the watermelon hit him in the face, but those smiled were wiped from their faces by what they saw next. The Bean Scout turned & reached up, catching the watermelon in his arms. Meanwhile, up in Miss Mucus' tower, where the watermelon was shot from, Miss Mucus was looking at the green anteater Squirrel Scout with anticipation as the Squirrel Scout watched in utter amazement at seeing what the Bean Scout just did.

"Did Ah get him?" She asked. She anteater Squirrel Scout looked up at her.

"Well, the good news is it was aimed at him." She said. Miss Mucus looked at her, her smile fading.

"Well, what's the problem?" She asked.

"Well." The Squirrel Scout replied, looking back through the binoculars at the Bean Scout. "It seems the Bean Scout caught the watermelon in his arms." Meanwhile, the Bean Scout looked at the watermelon in his arms, then at the direction that it came from. He pulled his arm back & flung it right back in the direction it came from. The anteater saw this & her face twisted to show her fear. "& now he just threw our own projectile right back at us." Miss Mucus' eyes widened at this.

"HE WHAT?" She shouted. She grabbed the binoculars from the Squirrel Scout & peered through them. She saw an oncoming watermelon soaring her way.

SPLAT!

Miss Mucus held her pose of holding the binoculars up to her eyes for a bit, now covered in smashed watermelon, then pulled the binoculars from her face. She stayed like that with her top eyelids covering the top half of her eyes. She returned the binoculars to the Squirrel Scout, who just held onto the end, as there were watermelon innards dripping from it. She walked away to have the binoculars washed, while Miss Mucus just stayed there.

"Of course." She said. "Exactly what Ah'd expect from him. Hasn't changed that much. He's still as sharp as ever."

Meanwhile, in what appeared to be a really pink scoutmaster's office, all the denmother was looking over some files at her desk when her phone rung. She picked it up & put the phone up to her ear & mouth.

"You've reached Acorn Flats." She said. "Jane Doe speaking, how may I help you?"

"Jane Doe." Said a male voice on the other end. "This is Police Chief Wayne Dannfield of the Prickly Pines Police Department." The denmother, Jane Doe, immediately got a look of confusion on her face at what the voice of Police Chief Wayne Dannfield had addressed himself as.

"Police Chief?" She asked. "What's this all about?"

"That's what I was about to ask you." Wayne replied. "We've been getting a lot of calls from your camp recently, denmother." He replied.

"What kind of calls?" She asked.

"They all appear to say the same thing." He said. "Help me! Help me! There are zombies in the camp, & they're trying to eat my brain!" Jane put her hand up to her mouth.

"Oh my." She said. "Zombies in Acorn Flats?"

"I know, it sounds ridiculous." Wayne said. "But we decided that if there IS something down there, it must be some kind of insane nut, or just a rogue animal. We're sending some of our men, as well as animal control, to Acorn Flats immediately. So just hold tight"

"…Um, alright." Jane said. "Goodbye, officer." She said. She then hung up the phone, looking perplexed.

"Zombies in Acorn Flats?" She asked, scratching her chin with 1 finger. "I should probably look into that." She got up from her seat & walked out of her office.


End file.
